


果实

by 4Dreamer42



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Dreamer42/pseuds/4Dreamer42
Summary: 银死后的故事
Relationships: Ichimaru Gin/Kira Izuru
Kudos: 1





	果实

吉良看见了那个人拾起了树下的柿果，那是一颗开始溃烂的果子，菌落正缓慢侵蚀着果肉，留下青色的印记。那人凝视着手中的柿果，没有将它再次抛弃在被隐没角落，只是凝视着。吉良觉得那人眼中并没有柿果，在那个人瞳孔中，他看见自己无法描述的骇人事物。  
然后蛇吞下了那颗毒果。  
“为什么要吞下它？”他问道。  
吉良回过神来的时候，他发现自己靠在那颗柿树下，莫名地小睡了一会。余晖温和的光线落在他眼前铺满落叶的地上，吉良抬起头，曲折的线把橘红的天空划成好几块，就连整朵云也随之分裂，那线条是空落落的干枯树枝，枝丫上只挂着零星的向内卷曲的叶，摇摇欲坠，风刮过又落下了几片。  
他错过了秋末挂满硕果的柿树，那时候他在哪呢，吉良自己也记不清了，毕竟他从未错过那些熟透的果实才是。  
烦透了，吉良内心抱怨着，他的记忆又莫名散乱了。同吉良的躯体一般，他脑子里的东西也变得七零八落，是充满着空洞的拼图，甚至还有些是硬凑上来的。为什么要将他从那座尸山里硬生生拽出来，然后将他拼凑成这副可笑的模样呢？那些活在他体内的亡魂直到现在还是自身无法摆脱的梦魇，他还能幻听到死人的求救声……吉良的背后有无数双手拽住他的手臂，虚环住他的脖颈，缠住他的脚踝，挣扎着想要呼吸一口鲜活世界的空气，吉良仿佛是洪流中将要腐烂的浮木，那些溺水的人们压在其上，将他一点一点地没进潮水中。  
迟早有一天自己的存在会被剥离，吉良是这样想的，如果没有另外一个理由让他继续活下去的话。  
那个人给予他的罪吗……吉良喃喃道。  
他不常回忆市丸银，也很少去那人的墓前，因为他不知道在面对着那块石碑能说些什么，死去的人不会听见他的自言自语。于是吉良每次只是在墓前，望着刻在石头上的那个名字，沉默很久。  
不过有一次他遇见了松本乱菊，她坐在银的墓前独自喝着酒，说着往事，吉良退缩了，他转过身，想要赶快离开这里。  
“井鹤，你不留下来吗？至少陪我喝完这酒吧。”乱菊叫住了他，她早就发现吉良了。  
吉良不胜酒力，所以并不怎么碰，想起上一次喝得酩酊大醉还是在银离开尸魂界的时候，那时与他共饮的也是乱菊。酒能麻痹一个人对所有事物的感受，将过激的情感封闭在眩晕之中。得知银离开时，吉良其实并不是特别惊讶，他辅佐银那么多年，当然看出了些许端倪，但是吉良信任他，不仅仅因为他是三番队队长，他信任的是那个名为市丸银的人。他曾觉得那个人不会抛弃自己，结果那只是自己一厢情愿。吉良只是愤怒，怒在银的离开，又怒在自己根本没能看透那个人。  
谁又能看透一个包裹着虚伪的蛇。  
于是当乱菊问他觉得银是怎样一个人时，他不知道该怎样回答，看着酒水里倒映着自己的虚像，觉得很久以前也发生过这样的对话。  
“井鹤你觉得我是怎样一个人？”那是非常唐突地问句，它甚至不像是从市丸银嘴里说出来的话，毕竟那个人从来都不会在意其他人眼中的自己到底是怎样一个模样，只是一味地望着不明状物独自前行在黑暗中，吉良是这样认为的，而且那不明状物庞大到占据了银的所有视线。  
“井鹤？怎么了？”市丸银叫住了站在原地看着自己发愣的吉良。  
“没什么……”吉良跟了上去，“其他我没法确定，但是您并不是他人口中的冷血之人，我是这样认为的。”  
吉良没有听见银的任何回答，他看着自己身前的背影停下了。银回过头，吉良看着那双紫色的瞳孔，那是蛇的瞳孔，冰冷又残酷地审视着眼前孱弱的猎物。仿佛是在否定着吉良的回答。  
吉良避开了银的视线，他的呼吸紊乱了，而心脏每一次跳动都加深了吉良内心本能的恐惧。如果它终将吞噬掉自己，他会逃脱吗？还是心甘情愿被那只蛇撕碎？吉良觉得是后者。于是他再次抬起头，正视着银，正视着那双瞳孔中自己的倒影。吉良知道自己是在抗拒，但是他更讨厌退缩。  
在这近乎凝住的时间中，吉良看见了潜藏在倒影之下黑暗之中的不明状物。  
那也是市丸银所见。  
沉默许久后，那只蛇终于退了回去。银揉乱了吉良的金发，说了些带有歉意的话语，在那之后再也没有问过吉良类似的问题。  
回想那件琐事，那人到底为什么要这样做，吉良是不知道的，如果想要将他推开，也用不着如此拐弯抹角。  
吉良曾死去过一次，那是一场被黑雾包裹住的梦，他看见了什么呢，市丸银，一棵干枯柿树，散落了一地然后逐渐落入黑泥中的柿果，最后只剩下一颗腐烂透的果实。吉良看着面前这副诡谲的场景，什么话也没说，仿佛他也是这场景的一部分。  
而吉良只是沉默着，在看着一场不与他相关的独角戏。或许那是他的错觉罢了，他低下头，他的手中唐突冒出了与那颗残缺果实一模一样的复制品。他应该将它吞下吗？  
最后，吉良还是咬了一口。  
“为什么要这样做？”银不再背对着他，转过身问道。  
“我不知道，市丸队长。”  
“你不该做出这样的选择。快走吧，这里没有你能待的地方。”  
“我能回去哪里？”  
“那你得问那些活人呢。”  
吉良离开那片泥沼时，也没有说出告别的话语，他只是从那人身边逃走了。  
就算是泥沼也好，废墟也罢，如果他将那两个字说出口，那人就会真正地离开。所以他还是没能说出口，也再也说不出口。


End file.
